My Life
by triple baka
Summary: Miku Hatsune is lonley. Her life isn't the way she wants it to be, and all she longs for is a real friend. T for almost suicide. True story. No Yuri, just Miku/Rin friendship
1. Awake

Dedicated to my wonderful friend Saara for everything she has done for me. I wouldn't be here if not for her!

This is based off my own personal experience and meeting Saara.

Based on the song "Concrete Angel" By Martina McBride

Disclaimer- I don't own Vocaloid.

The teal-haired girl stood silently in the hallway of her Jr. High School once more feeling as if the world had taken advantage of her once more. She had nothing. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, a single tear rolling down her face as she read the message displayed.

"_Stop making fun of Momo-Chan! We all know you're the one that caused it! You deserve to rot in Hell!"_

Once again, it was an unknown number. She deleted the text message, in case her mom was to find her phone once more. She grabbed her stuff from her locker, carrying all she needed for the rest of the day. She had no goal to walk back near her classmates for the rest of the week. She got a few feet away before a boy pushed her roughly, knocking her to the floor. She scurried to grab her things, and ran quickly to her next class.

Miku sighed once again, deleting another message. She looked at the calendar on her wall in her room. "January 7th… Mikuo's birthday is tomorrow… And mom's not home yet…" She shed a tear. Her mom was in prison after a fight. She hoped and prayed her mom would be home by her brother's birthday…

Her phone rang and she picked it up without looking at the number.

"Hello!" Miku asked frantically. A snicker laughed at the other end, and Miku hung up. It was just another call from her tormenters. They made every moment of her life Hell… She wished her it was her mom… She lay her head down and cried herself to sleep once more.

The next day came, and Miku brushed her long hair and tied it up. She walked out the door, surprised to see a car in her father's driveway.

"MOMMY!" Miku cried happily. She ran into her mother's arms, as her mom held her. Miku cried and felt for the first time in a very long time that the world was in favor of her.

Miku arrived at school the next day tormented once again by her peers. They didn't understand her… She made the mistake of confiding in Neru, her closest friend, about her mom. She was only 13. She didn't have any other way of expressing herself than talking to her friend. Her and Neru did everything together, and she thought that telling Neru would help her problems.

But…

Neru couldn't keep her mouth (or phone) shut. By the end of the day, the entire school began to believe that her mom had been in jail for Miku's entire life. Miku was outraged at Neru. Neru had met her mom! They were always together… Miku was so upset but couldn't do anything. She was too shy. She had nothing to say against her, so she stayed quiet.

Miku finished and put her pen down. She wrote in her neatest handwriting possible and put the now finished letter in an envelope, writing _Family_ on the front. She put the letter in her backpack, before sleeping.

For what she believed would be the last time she ever sleep with waking up again.

Just one more day left of the torture she endured each day. She was ready to end it all tomorrow.

Miku looked around at the basketball game she was forced to attend. People pushed and shoved her as if she wasn't there. She sighed and pulled out her manga magazine and began reading, letting a soft smile approach her lips as she read.

"You read manga?" a voice said. Miku jumped and looked at the blond sitting in the row in front of her. The girl was wearing a big bow on her head. Her makeup was very dark, giving Miku a sense of fear. She yelped and pushed the magazine forward.

"Do you want it! Y-You can have it!" Miku said stumbling over her words. The blond simply shook her head and returned her attention to the game being played before her.

Miku got home that day, and while no one was home, burned the letter she wrote the night before. There was someone who took the time to talk to her for the first time in a very long time. Maybe she could even make an accuantice through her school life.

She walked inside, and saw a letter on the counter addressed to her.

"_Dear Miss. Miku Hatsune_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted into the international academy of visual arts and music."_

She grinned for the first time in a long time. She had now a reason to keep living. She could make a new start. All she had to do was survive the school year. She could live happily now knowing there was a future for her.

Lunch came the next day, and Miku sat by her slower friend Haku. Though Haku bothered her day and night over the most ridiculous things, she stayed with her. People would be so mean to Haku for her problems and being different, and Miku did all she could to be a friend for her.

"Miku, I think I like Ritsu." Haku stated as soon as Miku sat down. Miku thought to herself for a moment, not knowing who Ritsu was. "Can we go sit with him today?" Haku asked the other. Miku simply nodded, and picked up her stuff and walked behind Haku, hoping this would be the right choice.


	2. Belong

Miku sat down at the new lunch table and saw 2 people. There was an orange haired person in a long purple dress, who Haku had introduced at Ritsu. Miku laughed nervously, worrying for her friend liking a cross dresser.

She turned her attention to the other person, and was shocked. The girl from the day before was sitting there. Her blond hair was down, framing her face, and her clothes were dark and mysterious.

"Hey! I remember you! I'm Rin Kagamine! Oh hey! You draw!" She said to Miku. Miku followed Rin's gaze to her sketch book that was sitting on the lunch table in front of her. She nodded slowly, and Rin smiled brightly.

"I draw too! You mind if I look through it?" Miku smiled and shook her head, and with that, Rin began to look through the pictures.

Ritsu looked at Miku and pointed to her "How to draw" book. "Hey can I borrow that new-chick!" Miku shrugged, not really caring, and handed him the book. Miku felt somewhat bad for Haku for being left out, but she started up a conversation with another girl at the table.

Rin handed her own drawings to Miku. "Here! Wanna look at mine?" Miku had never met anyone else who liked to draw, so she gladly looked through the pictures. She became very jealous, and really felt as if her pictures were very inferior.

Soon lunch ended, and they both stood up. "You gonna sit with us tomorrow?" Rin asked Miku. Miku was shocked. She had never been invited to sit anywhere. She nodded, hoping that it wasn't a problem to get to know Rin better. Rin just smiled and ran off to her next class, while Miku went to hers smiling for the first time at school that entire year.

People continued to ridicule Miku, but when they saw she was smiling and not so depressed, they didn't harass her nearly as much. Miku began to get to know Rin better, and found out they lived right near each other. By Friday of that week, Rin had drawn Miku a picture, which she proudly hang on her wall. Miku smiled at it, happy she had someone that she might have been able to call a friend.

Weeks passed, and discussions of their first year of high school began. People were comparing which of the 2 schools they were going too.

"So where are you going Miku? Chip right?" Rin asked excitedly. Miku slowly shook her head.

"I'm going to the international academy of visual arts and music…" Miku said quietly. Rin looked down sadly with her friends answer.

"I tried to go there but didn't get in… I hope you do well…" Rin said sadly.

Miku smiled and looked at her friend "That doesn't mean we can't still be friends!" Rin was shocked by the smiling, teal-haired girl's words, and she too smiled.

On their way out of the cafeteria, Rin stopped Miku. "Hey, why don't we hang out this weekend? We can meet at the elementary school tomorrow! Give me your number!"

Miku was shocked, and slowly wrote her phone number down. There was a chance that now, she could look forward to looking at her phone.

The next day, the girls walked together to Miku's father's house. They sat down smiling, and watched singers and dancers on the computer, laughing. For the first time in Miku's life, she felt she could connect to a person. She loved Rin's company, and hoped it would last forever.

Soon their last year of Jr. High ended and summer began. On the first day of summer, Miku's mother threw a giant party. Rin came, dressed in her normal dark clothes, and Ritsu and his cousin Defoko came too. Miku smiled happily, feeling that she had a place to belong.


End file.
